This application relates to routing of requests in a computer network, and assembling content from multiple computers of the network for consolidated presentation to a user.
In order to enforce security, internet browsers do not permit cross-domain requests. That is, a document served from one domain name may execute code that issues requests to the same domain, but not to any other domain. Similarly, under the “same origin policy,” a web browser permits scripts contained in a first web page to access data in a second web page, but only if both web pages have the same origin. An origin is defined as a combination of URI scheme (“Uniform Resource Identifier” schemes include http, ftp, mailto, and file), hostname, and port number.
Known techniques for cross-domain requests include CORS and iframe based libraries such as xdomain (github.com/jpillora/xdomain).